Connectors for coaxial cables are typically connected onto complementary interface ports to electrically integrate coaxial cables to various electronic devices. In some instances, the coaxial cable connectors are present outdoors, exposed to weather and other numerous environmental elements. Weathering and various environmental elements can work to create interference problems when metallic conductive connector components corrode, rust, deteriorate or become galvanically incompatible, thereby resulting in intermittent contact, poor electromagnetic shielding, and degradation of the signal quality.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for providing an environmental seal when mating a coaxial cable connector with an interface port.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome, or otherwise lessen the effects of, the disadvantages and shortcomings described above.